B l i n d H e a r t
by y a k o s o k u
Summary: SOKAI:: Blinded eyes screaming, "Don't you remember?"
1. P r o l o g u e

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: Wow. This was the very first story I had ever written. I haven't changed much of it, even though I could most definitely make it better, just because that fact. This was my first piece of work. I really don't want flames, they hurt me a lot, go and call me a ninny, I don't care, but I don't think I need flames for this story. I really don't like flames to anyone actually, unless they bash Kingdom Hearts, then they need it! But I mean, honestly, if a writer is new, don't flame them! Encourage them! You know, your flame might make them stop writing, and they _could _be very good, after they practiced! Anyway, here it is, Blind Heart, the original, the one and only, the first piece of work I had ever written. (I am reposting it right now) But, just a warning, his story SUCKS. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_- P r o l o g u e -_

**S**ora! Kairi's eyes were filled with tears, her heart broke as Sora's hand lost its grip on hers, "Promise me you'll come back!"

_When you walk away, you dont hear me say, Please oh baby dont go! Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

"**K**airi! I swear, Kairi, I will! We'll be together again! I promise! I'll get back to you!" Sora held his hand out even though he couldn't reach Kairi any longer. His enchanting blue eyes were about to spill with tears thought he willed them to stay at bay.

_Its hard to let it go._

"**I** know you will!" She smiled through her tear stained face, "Don't forget me... Sora I-" Kairi's words were lost in the shaking earths barrier.

_Hold me- whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on._

**A**fter some time she opened her eyes, falling stars engulfed the skies. They looked like falling stars... but they flew to the night sky, they were the stars. Kairi dried her eyes and stood up, "This time I'll fight" She nodded and looked around. People were standing looking at the skies... they were happy, making wishes on stars as Kairi stood there heartbroken... she had to see him again... and she made a vow that she would or she would die trying. So she made her wish, "I wish that you would know how much I care...: she thought it silently at first.

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all._

**K**airi couldn't help but smile. Her auburn hair whipped in the wind as the twirling blue waves crashed into one another seemingly playing a friendly game of tag. But if you really though t of it, they were just dancing into the inevitable death.

_Nothings like before._

**K**airi was interrupted as a stick darted past her, it landed in the ocean. She glanced to her left, Tidus was there, throwing a rock at something, "Tidus what are you d-" She was interrupted as a large black monster grabbed her. She let out a loud piercing scream and the thing dropped her, she was falling... falling... into... darkness.

Thinking of you wherever you are;  
We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend  
Now I'll step forward and realize this wish;  
And who knows- starting a new journey may not be so hard- maybe its already begun  
There are many worlds but they share the same sky- One sky, one destiny.

* * *

**Ending Note: The Prologue isn't very good, it has no 'hook' but the ending is actually the only thing worth reading so yea...**


	2. Chapter O n e

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: Heh. I decided to post the whole-gosh-darned chapters all in one day. Oh well. If you wanna read it, I might as well lure you in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter One: The Beginning _

**S**ora was on his knees staring off into the abyss where Kairi once stood. His blue eyes seemed dark, painful somehow. He stood and wiped his eyes, "I promise Kairi... I will find you" his voice spoke aa whisper. Sora felt Goofy's hand on his shoulder.

"Gawrsh Sora..." Goofy tried to comfort the boy who had sacrificed his life... his happiness, to just to save everyone, and in return all he asked was just to see his friends again, when he did, they were both pulled away for one reason or another.

"Sora... we'll get you to Kairi again. On my honor," Donald said as he held his hand up in a salute.

Sora still stood staring into the dark place ahead... she was gone... maybe even forever. No! She couldn't be! He had promised her and he would never break it.

"Thanks... Goofy... Donald." Sora stood up, then turned around, "Lets go!" Sora smiled a vibrant smile and dashed past the two companions.

"You heard him Goofy!" Donald flew past, trying to reach Sora and beat him in a race.

"Wait for me guys!" Goofy ran after the two clumsily, he stopped when he realized Sora didnt bring the keyblade with him. Did he forget it? Goofy picked the keyblade up and tossed it to Sora, "Here ya go!"

Although still consumed in his own thoughts, Sora grabbed the Keyblade, "Thanks... but where exactly are we going?" Sora stopped and did a cross between a laugh and a cry, it was hard to control it. He wanted to cry, to let his feelings go but... he had to be strong if he was ever to see Kairi again, or to free Riku. Plus, he had an image to live up to,

"Hmmm... we should go to Traverse Town... maybe find Leon, or Yuffie, they might know what to do!" Donald nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"Any other ideas?" Sora tilted his head, throwing the Keyblade over his shoulder, sniffing his nose.

Donald and Goofy could tell, even though the darkness covered it, Sora was crying.

"Nope," Goofy chuckled, trying to help Sora out, "We'd better head off soon or- Sora are you ok?"

Sora had fallen to his knees, his hand on his chest, the keyblade hit the rocks and made a clinking sound... the pain... the sudden jolt of pain was unbearable, Sora let out a painful yell, he couldn't breathe... think... or even move. Sora fell flat on the ground breathing heavily.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison.

* * *

**K**airi was laying on the sand... the blow to her chest made it hard for her to breathe... what was that, that hit her? Was it a heartless? It couldn't be. The auburn-haired girl coughed as she tried to breathe once again. She grabbed the loose sand and tried to stand again.

The thing, whatever it was, hit at Kairi again, not letting her regain her strength to stand. It picked her up and threw her down, a voice stopped the monster.

"That will be enough... she wont fight back now." the voice said. It was a familiar voice... who's was it? Wait... Kairi thought hard... she found the answer.

Ansem.

Darkness hit again and Kairi winced, she closed her eyes... ready to let go... to leave her life behind when a friendly voice replayed in her mind, "_We'll be together again! I promise! I'll get back to you_!"

She opened her eyes with a sudden jolt, she stood up weakly and screamed, "I _will_ fight!"

She fell to her knees again, her hands in the sand until something came into them... she couldn't tell until her eyes were opened. Ansem was hovering above her, ready to strike her with his sword when Kairi flew the weapon up. A Keyblade.

* * *

**S**ora's thoughts were clouded... nothing had happened to him so what could have done it? The only thing that came to mind was Kairi... their hearts were connected... she must have been hurt... he could feel he was right... he just _knew_ it.

Sora reached for the Keyblade, he used it to prop himself up, "She's... hurt," Sora's eyes closed as he fell back, Donald caught him. Sora couldn't bear it all, not yet, he remembered things... his body went numb... no feeling outside, but inside... he could feel, so he let his thoughts consume him. Goofy and Donald hovered over him, but not yet daring to move him.

_Kairi... I wish... I wish I could help you... but I cant... You are the only one who can help now... be strong... I cant now. Please Kairi dont give up..._

_

* * *

_

**Ending Notes: This chapter was 'bleah' Oh well. REVIEW DARN YOU!**


	3. Chapter T w o

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: Oh yeah, I thought that I'd say that I wrote this waaay before all the new information on KH2 was about. I had barely any idea what was going to happen, so _today _when you read it, it will be way wrong. But it wasn't when I wrote it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Two: The Plot Thickens_

**K**airi thrust the keyblade at Ansem... she could hear Sora in her mind... **(A.N. Its been so long since I have read this that I can't remember if that is important or not. Haha.)**

Kairi fell back from not being strong enough to hold the keyblade, "This has to stop Ansem, leave Sora alone!" She ran up to Ansem, slashing the Keyblade at him- correction, _trying _to hit him.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" Ansem smirked, "And so it begins. The beginning and ending of a journey. Your path is set." Ansem held his hand open a bright white flash surrounded Kairi and she covered her eyes.

She fell back from the blinding light. The flashes of light blurred her thoughts and sight. At first she felt nothing around her, it was like an endless abyss of pure endless light. Then- slowly, she gripped her hands in sand. A light breeze hit her face, a sweet smell of the ocean came to her and she opened her eyes. A crisp blue sky with thin, white, bouncy clouds hovered above. She rested her head back further in the sand to see him looking down at her, "Sora!"

"Huh what?" The boy said, "I don't know _what _you're talking about..."

Kairi sat up and looked around, this wasn't the Destiny Islands. She stood up and rubbed her head then finally looked the boy over, "You look just like him." He did... but he was blonde... a stupid mistake she must have made when her vision was still a bit blurry.

The blonde haired kid gave a huge smiled, "Whoever he is must be good looking then." The boy laughed at his own cockiness as did Kairi, the blonde boy pointed to the weapon she held, "Whats that?" though the answer he already knew.

"Umm... that's a 'key'." Kairi looked at the him harder, she touched his face and looked in his eyes, "It's so strange," she stopped herself and blushed while letting out a little giggle, "Sorry, my name is Kairi... who are you?

The blonde haired kid also smirked, "We, are in Spira. Besaid Island to be exact... And my name is Aros. Who is Sora?"

Kairi sighed, he looked so much like Sora... It made Kairi's heart sink. She closed her eyes and heard the crashing of the dying waves.

"Kairi... did I do something wrong?" Aros didn't want to mention about the Keyblade yet.

"No... no" Kairi said, "Its just that, you remind me of him and I might never find him again... or he might never find me"

"Kairi... I'll help you however I can... we seemed to be destined to meet. I've been told of the Keyblades although I have never actually seen one..." Aros smiled sweetly and he put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, "We'll find this 'Sora'."

* * *

"**S**ora?" A females voice broke through the darkness he saw. He fluttered his eyelids open, the deep mystifying blue became visible again.

"Kairi?" Sora mumbled waiting for his sight to return, but it didn't... his vision remained dark.

"No... its Aeirth..." Aeirth **-sp?- **sat down on the bed Sora was apparently laying on, "Are you ok?"

"Are the lights out or something? What happened?" Sora laid back and listened.

"We... don't know... But we are trying to fix it but... it may take a while Sora. But don't worry. We are still trying to figure out ways back for you, so... relax"

Sora remembered Kairi's words, _Keep fighting and I will too_. Sora put his hands in a fists, "Don't worry, I'll never stop fighting."

Aeirth smiled and ruffled Sora's hair, You'll do well to remember that."

* * *

**Ending Notes: Man, I am having some issues with the story right now... I keepp uploading them wrong. Geez... Haha. I hate this story. I still want you to review though!**


	4. Chapter T h r e e

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: So, I thought I'd say that the chapters aren't too long. Personally, I hate reading stories with long chapters, I like it better when they just have more chapters. Oh well, like anyone wants _my _opinion. THIS CHAPTER IS ONE YEAR LATER! You will notice I contradict myself in my writing. I thought I would tell you that. NO I DIDN'T! See?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: A New Journey_

_- O n e Y e a r L a t e r -_

"**H**ey Kairi!" Aros tapped Kairi's tired head to wake her, "Get up sleepy!"

"Hmm?" Kairi sighed. , she had dreamt of her days with Sora and Riku, back home. It was those kinds of dreams that made her want to kill someone, preferably Ansem.

"A dream?" Aros sat down beside Kairi on the grass. They were shaded by an old tree, it was twisted, it had been broken, possibly attacked as a sapling yet it still remained. It was an odd sight but a wonderful one at that.

"Yes."

Aros smirked, "What about? Me again?"

"Only in _your _dreams, Aros!"

He smirked, his wild, crazy smirk and tried to play innocent, "How do you know about those dreams?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled as she and her new best friend stood up in the morning sun. Aros was like Sora's twin, Kairi loved to be around him, he protected her... battled with her, he calmed her... mainly _because_ his unusual likeness to Sora. Aros and Kairi had stayed on Besaid Island for bout a year now, it was a very friendly little island, but nothing could ever replace her _real_ home.

* * *

**S**ora caught his Keyblade that he was now practicing with, He had thrust it into the air, teaching himself to trust the Keyblade. He relied on trust now... _everything _on trust since his eyesight was gone. To him, it was rather annoying. Everyone would say, "Keep trying!" or, "Don't give up!" but that only made him more angry. Since when did they suddenly get the right to say when he should try? They certainly never had to deal with all of this...

He still looked the same, most peoples face or eyes would change under the circumstance, not his. Sora really had changed though... but maybe not for the better... It had been a hard year on them all, Cloud, Aeirth, Donald, Yuffie, Leon, and Goofy. Although, it was probably harder on Sora... No. It _was _harder on Sora.

Sora walked into the Vacant house where he now lived, guess it wasn't Vacant anymore, Aeirth sat in a chair waiting for Sora to return. Cloud leaned up against a wall, he rarely spoke, even to Aeirth, so Sora never knew he was there.

"Welcome back Sora." Aeirth sat something down, Sora figured it was a coffee-cup. It smelled like coffee, but he didnt care to know.

"Yeah..." Sora didnt talk much anymore. Ever since his sight left... he thought more... more about Riku and Kairi, it worried everyone... Sora was no longer the high-spirited boy he once was but a teenager whom became an enigma to them all. They knew he had a good heart and they all trusted him with their lives but... to them, it seemed like Sora just didn't _care_ anymore.

He went over to a chair in the corner that faced a wall. After he had sat down he recalled a dream he had... it seemed more than an ordinary dream... he could see, but only outlines, through it all he _knew _Kairi was there, he remembered how strong his feelings were. He didnt understand... Kairi was his friend. But, he was pinning her to a wall for some odd reason... it seemed so real. So bizarre... Like a dream... but too... real **(A.N What cooooould it mean!)**

Sora stood up in a hurry and walked away, his own mind had only stirred his everlasting grief about everything. He went outside and leaned on the rail of the third district.

_I hate to feel sorry for myself but... why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why did Kairi have to go through this? Why did Riku have to be locked away? Why am I blind all of a sudden? Why?_

Sora sighed and looked down, he longed to see everything, he knew that it all had changed, _he_ had changed, but he wouldn't recognize it. He could only dream of it, he had wanted to actually see Kairi when they met again... not just assume she's there... and he couldn't help but wonder... Could he be able to get back to Kairi? Could he find Riku again? Was it possible? He hit his head on the rail repetitively while thinking.

* * *

**Ending Note: I have to say I am a bit sad that I am not getting very many reviews for this. Probably b/c I dont want flames and that is the only thing I'll get for such a sad excuse for a story. So- if you review- I'll be VERY happy!**


	5. Chapter F o u r

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: Dum De Dumm Dum Dumm! TaDa! I updated again! I know, I know, I would kill myself too. I'm sorry, I know its bad! Anyway- I thought I'd explain the chapter structure. Ready? Each chapter has a little note before it saying stuff that I want to tell you, or if I just want to make the chapter seem longer than it is, we authors call this an Author's Note.** **Followed by the Author's Note is a little bit of text we authors call a Disclaimer, or torture for short. Then starts the actual story! This story will be divided into 2 parts. The first Kari is around Kairi's POV, but it isn't told from it. The second pat is based around Sora's POV, but not _from_ his POV. Then, at that very end is a little button. You _kind_ Reviewers push it and it makes the author VERY happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Four: Emotions Arise _

**K**airi sighed, "C'mon Aros... I have to get outta here.. preferably today... I just can't stand it anymore!"

Aros laughed then stopped, "You miss him that much?" he smiled, "He must be really special to make you feel like that."

Kairi nodded and tried to smile again, but it only made her look more miserable, after that, she walked on.

Aros sighed and walked after Kairi... she just tried _so _hard to please _everyone_... he wondered if she ever took the time to just let everything out and talk, or to just do something _she _wanted to do.

Kairi looked at the sky then looked down. She stopped and Aros watched her, "Its been exactly one-year" she stopped and turned around, "Do you think he remembers me?"

Aros smiled, just as Sora always did when Kairi was in a crisis, "How could he? I mean he does love you and all... right?"

"Well uhh..." Kairi wasn't sure, "I dont really know..."

Aros looked at her, "Oh..." he smiled and stood in front of Kairi, "Boy do I have a surprise for you!"

Kairi smiled and wondered what he was talking about _this _time.

Aros took Kairi's hand and led her to a small clearing with a ship composed of a rubbery material rested. Aros took a bow and smiled, "Is it alright, my fair maiden?"

"Aros! Its... Its a Gummi Ship! We can find Sora! We can leave here!" Kairi ran over to Aros and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Thank-you so much!"

Aros laughed, "Your welcome... lets go the sooner the better!" Kairi nodded, in a few days she might be standing with Sora again! She ran up to the side of the ship and inspected _every last piece of it._

Aros waited until Kairi had left to let out a little sigh and a slight pink blush.

* * *

**S**ora let out a yell of frustration, "Is it even possible!" he pulled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the rail

"Is what possible?" Donald walked over to his friend, confused to what he was talking about.

"Nothing... just... leave me alone..." Sora walked out of the heavy third district doors and walked into the first district. Sora's head faced the ground, it was quiet, unusual for this part of Traverse Town. He reached for the keyblade, making sure it was still in place as he walked around.

He walked out into the center of Traverse Town and yelled again, "_How_ could it happen?" he fell to his knees, something inside him wanted to explode, let out all his grief and hate in one burst. It was strange, he was the one chosen for a pure heart and now he had so much hate, but still he had the keyblade.

Sora stood up unaware of anyone whom was standing there, _if _anyone was standing there. He heard the flicker of the burning candles in a shop to the left of where he stood. Sora kicked at the ground stirring the dirt floor into a small flurry.

**A**eirth sat talking quietly to people in the house. People agreed and nodded although Sora didn't see, he was unaware that anyone besides Aeirth was there. Sora dropped the Keyblade as he walked in, not giving a darn what happened to it anymore, he left to go to the chair he often sat in, it faced a wall that he remembered was white.

He smiled remembering racing Riku in Destiny Islands, the prize was just a brief glimmer of Kairi's attention. But to Riku and Sora- that minute was the world, for they had both fallen for the auburn haired girl. And Sora had never been able to get up.

Maybe that's why he still had the Keyblade, he cared for people and would never give into darkness unless it were to save someone. He remembered in Hollow Bastion when he turned into a heartless to wake up Kairi and the other princesses of heart. It was worth it. He stood up, trying to prove something to himself.

"Everyone," Sora started.

The people whom were sitting at a table put down their glasses and stopped talking, Sora hadn't talked so much in over a year.

He started up again, "I- I'm sorry. For everything. I dont think I really deserve the Keyblade and I needed to apologize. I guess the Keyblade knows its hard not to be so negative and- well, is giving me chances. I wont give in to the darkness, and I'm gonna try to," he swallowed, "Prove I deserve it. Or... I'll find another to take it. Somehow... I know that I need to,

A few people gasped and looked at each other, most stared at a blind Sora actually _talking_.

"Because- if I can't trust myself and I just dont think I can, that means I give up and I cant give up if I wield the Keyblade so- I will willingly give it to another so that it'll be safe." Sora threw his hand out, he _always_ talked with his hands, and the Keyblade magically appeared into his hand as it had done at the beginning of his journey.

Leon, who was standing in the doorway, reassured Sora, "That means it still thinks of you as its master. I think it was testing you."

Donald spoke, "So its alive!"

Aeirth looked from Leon to Donald, "Yes in a way Donald. Its something no one fully understands, but in a way, it is alive."

Goofy covered his mouth with both hands as he gasped, "Can it talk?" he asked between two hands.

Donald yelled angrily at Goofy's stupid question, "Has it before?"

"Well, no."

Sora smiled at the two bickering, just like old times. Cloud smirked looking at Sora, "So... you can smile."

"'Course I can!" Sora sounded like _Sora _again.

"Enough." Aeirth put her hand on Cloud's shoulder, "We need to set off."

Sora blinked, "Really?"

Aeirth smiled and clasped her hands together, "Yes."

* * *

**Ending Note: So... review... NEOW! yea I know its spelled weird. Sue me. Haha. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter F i v e

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: Haha. I am laughing at my mom. She just started going back to collage so she gets paid more (she's a doctor) and she is VERY blonde and she just wrote her 'paper' and forgot to save the WHOLE thing. I laugh at her misfortune. I'm just like that. Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Five: Setting Off_

"**H**mm... this is so strange Kairi... we're not in Hollow Bastion like I expected... we're in Kilika.." Aros circled the ship.

"Whats a Kilika?" Kairi tilted her head.

Aros stopped and looked at Kairi funny, "Oh wait, I forgot you aren't from Spira. We're on Kilika Island. Hmm... I think we're gonna need a new navi-gummi piece to get to Hollow Bastion"

"Could we find one here?" Kairi sat down in the sandy grass with her head propped up by her hands.

"Probably. I think we might find one at the temple. Or at least someone who might know."

Kairi looked up at Aros, "Is it like a church?"

Aros sighed, "Well. kinda. Summoners go there to pray to the Fayth. If the Fayth hears their prayers they get an aeon"

Kairi had a look of pure confusion on her face, "Summoner... Fayth... and Aeon?"

Aros groaned a bit then sighed, "Summoners are practitioners of the ancient art of summoning, they summon aeons, powerful forces that aid in battle. But in order for a summoner to get these aeons they must go through the Cloister of Trials, its like a labyrinth. Once done with the Trials they enter the Chamber of the Fayth where they will pray to a Faytha spirit or rather to get their aeon" Aros smiled at his well said speech.

Kairi stared blankly, "Reeeealy?"

"Yes." Aros winked sarcastically, "Are we going or not?"

Kairi jolted up and ran to the left. She stopped abruptly and laughed nervously, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Let me lead the way." Aros shoved Kairi to the side playfully and Kairi pushed Aros in the back causing him to do a face plant and Kairi- surprised he had fallen tripped over him and hit her head hard on the ground.

"Kairi are you alright!" Aros crawled over to where Kairi had ended up.

Kairi laid on her back rubbing her head, "Yeowch! Argh, that hurt." They both laughed for a good minute but then Aros moved Kairi's hand from her head and saw she had hit it on a rock or something because it was bleeding. Aros, being over protective, protested that they moved on so soon.

* * *

"**O**h C'mon Aros!" Kairi wined for the millionth time, wanting to get out of here.

"Nope. You're hurt. Not going" Aros was _possibly _as ignorant as Sora.

Her head wasn't bleeding anymore and didnt hurt that bad, but it hurt enough for her to sometimes fall from the strain of standing. She was just tired. That's what she had told herself, it was an exciting day and she was tired.

It was now dark and a glittering moon shone over the ocean. The orange flame of the campfire shimmered in the dark night. Kairi sat near Aros, growing more tired by the minute. Aros looked to the town from where they sat, all he could see was a brown fence and the bridge. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the palm trees that stood all around. It was warm so they didnt need the fireKairi just wouldn't admit she was afraid of the dark, so they kept the fire going. Aros laughed a bit, he would've never imagined Kairi being afraid of the dark.

He felt something hit his shoulder and he looked over to see Kairi had fallen asleep on him. She looked so peaceful and serene. She had latched on to Aros's arm and clung to it tightly. he smiled, his arrogant, witty smile and whispered a "Good-night".

* * *

**S**ora was sitting on a brick wall in the first district near the Accessory Shop. He sighed and kicked his legs out, they were falling asleep. He jumped downit was a fairly steep drop and he fell to his knees as he landed, not hurt but a bit stunned at the sudden landing. He shook it off and stood up, "Where _are_ you guys?"

Donald and Goofy were coming out of the item shop, "Stupid little nephews! Charging us full price for items!" Donald grumbled out-loud.

Sora laughed hearing them and walked over to their voices, "Are we leaving?"

"Yup!" Goofy did his signature laugh then added, "Cid found out a way to the current... space... chicken? Actually, I dont remember what he said!" Goofy smiled and Sora laughed.

Donald rolled his eyes, "What Goofy _means_ is that we think we're going one place and the Gummi-Ship will be redirecting us to another world. So, _eventually_ we'll end up on Destiny Islands... then we will... leave you there." Donald's gaze dropped.

Sora grinned, "Sounds good to me!" All he really wanted right then was to get back home. It had been a year and his family was sure to miss him, if they haven't already thought he was dead. He missed them, and couldn't _wait_ to see everyone again, well, in a manner of speaking.

"Well..." Goofy began, feeling Donald's tension rising, "Lets go find Cid, he'll get the last things done to the uhh... Gummi ship and we can head on out!"

"Well lets get going!" Sora leapt up striking a fist in the air.

Donald laughed at Sora then began up the stairs at a rather fast pace. Goofy tripped over his shoes and Sora almost tripped over

"Who fell _this _time?"

Goofy laughed a bit, "Me Sora. Just bein' clumsy."

Sora stood up and tried to seem fine but his head hurt. It was aching like crazy since last night. Something told him it wasn't just an ordinary headache. Maybe it was but... it hurt so bad! Sora rubbed his head as he walked up the stairs.

"You ok Sora?" Donald glanced over his shoulder to see Sora rubbing his head.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, I'm fine just a headache!" Sora flashed a fake smile to prove he was ok.

Sora held on to the rail and cautiously walked up the stairs. He followed the sound of Donald and Goofy's feet until they stopped. Sora stopped also, "What?"

"Nothing." Both Donald and Goofy continued walking again.

* * *

**Ending Note**: **YAY! I have uploaded a new chapter! but guess waht? I STILL HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO REVIEW! PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW IT! IT CANT BE _THAT _BAD! Please? Pretty please? Review! But no flames! Not yet!**


	7. Chapter S i x

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: Whoa. After I wrote the last Authors Note my dad called. He lost the car keys at work. Haha. My family members are such idiots. Oh well. I suppose I will be that way when I'm older too. Scary.**

**Reviewer Note: Kana, a reviewer, said to quote "Make Sora and Kairi meet already". OK people, if they just meet right now there wouldn't be a story now would there? No, there wouldn't! Believe me, they meet, but things happen _before _they meet so we get something I like to call a 'plot'. But thats just me. I decided to say that so you all know I _do _read the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Six: Officially Dirt_

**T**he morning sun rose to the sky and sent rays of its light down onto the two sleeping children. Kairi fluttered her eyes open and shut them quickly realizing how bright it was. She shook her head and opened her eyes again, this time, ready for the light.

Then she felt Aros' arm that she had evidently clung to and she shot up quickly. She watched Aros fall back but he still seemingly slept soundly. Kairi blushed furiously and walked over to the cliffs edge a bit nervous. She listened to the rustling of the palm trees and looked behind her, '_What was I doing?_'

Kairi became a bit dizzy so she decided to sit down. Her head still hurt horridly. She let out a slight groan and heard steps coming closer to her.

"Why are you up so early? Hmm... Unlike you, Kairi." Aros shook his head and laughed, they both felt the tension growing.

Aros wouldn't and couldn't admit it but, he had fallen for this girl and couldn't come to accept it. He turned a shade of pink from blushing as he sat down next to the her.

Kairi tucked her long auburn hair behind her ear and stared off into sea. She looked down from this cliffs sheer drop. Kilika sure was an odd place. She heard the quiet squawks of the gulls and a sigh came out of her mouth, oh how she wished to be a bird! If she _were_ a bird, she could fly away and be free, she couldn't cry anymore, because birds can't cry and her life would be so much shorter so she would not have to much pain in it. She stood and looked at the gulls again.

Aros sighed and stood up. He looked Kairi over, "Your head feeling better?" He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't think of what to say. His thoughts were so distracted today.

"Huh? What? Ohyeah, its better." Kairi rubbed her head thinking about it then giggled.

"Oh... that's good." Aros looked at the sea, he had caught himself staring at her again.

"The question is... are you ok?" Kairi tilted her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Me? I'm fine." Aros laughed arrogantly.

Kairi sat back down she had felt the urge to fall, and she didnt want to worry Aros.

Aros walked over to his friend and sat down beside her '_Why am I so nervous_?' A glare from the fun hit both their eyes, and it seemed like it would NEVER go away,

The sun went away from Kairi's eyes and she was left still looking at Aros. Aros looked at the gap between them, he quickly realized how close they were sitting. He mentally thought '_Uh-oh'_

Kairi finally decided to address how she felt, their friendship was becoming a bit awkward, "Aros w-"

Before the girl could finish her sentence she felt Aros' lips brush up against hers. She held her eyes wide open, was this really happening? Kairi was confused... this was not how she had pictured her first kiss. This was Aros... not Sora. Kairi put both of her hands up to his chest and pushed him off her. She sent him a glare and turned around. She had loved Sora for so many years, she wanted that to be Sora kissing her- not Aros. But she couldn't deny she had feelings for Aros, just not quite like that.

Aros's heart sank. He had just came to take in that he had kissed Kairi. how could something feel so right to him but be so wrong? He felt happy... but horrible at the same time. He stood up and made his way over to where Kairi was, he looked at her huddled form sitting on the ground, "Kairi?" There was a shattering silence.

"Please Aros... just go away!" Kairi buried her face in her knees, which were drawn to her chest.

"Kairi-"

"Go!"

Aros stepped back and looked at what he had done. He was on this journey to get Kairi back to the person she loved- Sora. And he had wasted her first kiss, which she had saved _for _Sora.

'_I am officially dirt' _he reminded himself as he walked on.

* * *

**S**ora and his other two companions had just spoken to Cid. They all waited patiently beside the exit to the world talking. 

"So, Sora, what are you gonna do when you're back home?" Donald questioned.

"Yeah Sora... when we get you back home what are you gonna do?" Goofy leaned on the wall.

"Well," Sora scratched his head, "I never really thought of it. I just wanna get there. But I know, once we get Riku and Kairi and we're all there together, I am gonna hug both of them forever!" Sora laughed.

Goofy laughed, "What about Kairi?"

Sora stopped laughing, "What-do-ya-mean?

"What? You're not gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Goofy and Donald said at the same time, "You love her!"

Sora blushed but didnt say anything for a minute, "Huh? Guys I dont like Kairi like that." He smiled, "Honest, she's just my friend!"

Goofy did his laugh, "Sure."

Just then a blonde haired man with a piece of, what looked like straw, in his mouth walked up to them. The mans names was Cid and he was the only person they all trusted to deal with their Gummi-Ship. He must have just finished adding the new navi-gummi block to their ship, now they all could leave and set out for Destiny Islands.

"Ok guys! You're all set! Hopefully this thing'll work, and I added another piece to it so thatmaybe after we get you home, we can teleport you back here whenever."

"Huh?" Sora was confused.

"It means that you are gonna stick this here crystal into the sand of someplace on your island. Then- if it works we'll have

"Thanks! I hope it works 'Cause I'll miss you all..." Sora smiled and then nodded, "We should go."

Donald waved to everyone and pushed the heavy doors to the worlds exit, Goofy and Sora followed.

* * *

**Ending Note: Whoa. That chapter totally sucked. But what did I say? This was the VERY first fic I _ever _wrote and I personally do not like it. But you still have to review! NO FLAMES! REVIEEEWWW!**


	8. Chapter S e v e n

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: I needed to say that I am sorry you are reading this. I probably shouldn't have posted it back up, it _is _after all, a really bad story. But, please review and tell me what you think of it regardless, PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven: Friends?_

**K**airi stood. She slowly rounded the corner around the Gummi-Ship to see Aros standing near the cliffs edge. His head was hung low, Kairi could tell he was sorry.

Kairi herself felt so guilty, she didnt do it though! Aros had kissed her, but... it was hard to explain.

Kairi walked over to where Aros was standing, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around her friends neck then looked out to the sea.

There was an awkward silence.

"Kairi?" Aros attempted to talk to her again.

"Hmm?" Kairi looked at him.

"I really meant what I said earlier. I really am sorry. I dont know why I did it... I-I couldn't help it. So... sorry."

Kairi smiled, "Its ok. At least my first kiss was with a person I trusted, rather than some other guy."

Aros and Kairi both laughed, then Aros moved his head to look at Kairi, "Friends?"

"Always."

**K**airi looked around. Aros was looking over the ship, trying to fix the problem without a new navi-gummi. She heard a rustle in the nearby forest. She looked over to the dense palm-tree forest to see two shining eyes. Eyes that burned like orange fire, they hurt to just look at. Those eyes could only belong to one person Kairi had even known in her whole life.

Ansem.

* * *

**S**ora leaned back in his seat in the Gummi-Ship, "Man, how long is this gonna take?" 

"Calm yourself Sora!" The cramped spaces had made Donald a force to be reckoned with.

"I'd rather not." Sora smirked.

"Gee Sora, I wouldnt mess with Donald right now."

"Oh why not?"

Donald shrieked and put up a finger, a flash of thunder came down and struck Sora. It didnt hurt him but it _was_ annoying. Goofy turned around completely and watched the two. He looked at the Keyblade. Then he looked at it harder and harder.

Sora and Donald had stopped arguing nearly five minutes ago now.

"What now Goofy?" Donald was confused.

"Shh, I think it might talk..." Goofy was still set on the idea that the Keyblade would talk, even though all else knew it wasn't going to happen.

"What talk?" Sora leaned forward in his chair.

"The Keyblade!"

"Goofy, do us a favor and... think a little." Sora nodded.

"We have went over this, its not gonna talk!" Donald grew irrated quickly.

"Wait! Whos driving?" Sora sat straight in his chair now.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and both dove for the wheel, "Goofy you're irresponsible and dumb, lemme drive!"

"Nope!"

Sora laughed, "Would you rather me drive?"

"No!" they both said, "You;re blind and you're not old enough!"

"Fine. Donald you drive for an hour, then Goofy."

The two friends shrugged and Goofy got up and switched seats with the duck.

**T**hey had drove in silence for about an hour now, and Goofy didnt want to drive anymore so Donald took over.

"So- Sora," Goofy wanted to hear about Sora's stories about Kairi and Riku again, "Do you think things will be different?"

"Huh? What things?" Sora was alert from his thoughts now.

"Between you, Kairi, and Riku."

"Well, yeah." Sora shrugged, "We're not little anymore and well, we all feel differently about each other."

"Like how?" Donald finally spoke.

"Umm... well it will be strange when Riku and I are friends again. I had to fight him twice. And then there is Kairi..." Sora slightly blushed.

Goofy did his laugh as he looked at a blushing Sora, "What about Kairi?" He wanted Sora to just spit it out.

"What do you mean?"

"You know!"

"So what is the question then?" Sora yelled it at them.

"WHATS _SO_ DIFFERENT BETWEEN YOU AND KAIRI?" They all started yelling like they were supposed to.

There was a spell of silence.

"I- She's- We're best friends... and I..." Sora said it in a whisper, and both of the two yelling friends calmed down when he said it. Sora was so confused. To this day Sora really didnt know that he loved her, even though the others could easily tell. Sora leaned back in his chair, "Can I... just stop?"

Goofy nodded, "You said before you're gonna show her that you missed her... did you ever think of how?"

"I said that I would hug _both_ of them. When we're all together again that is."

"Really?"

"C'mon... tell us!"

"Argh!"

"You're among friends."

"I am not saying _ANYTHING_"

* * *

**Ending Note: I loved that chapter with Sora for some odd reason. Heh, I'm weird like that. ANYWAY- review because I have uploaded what? 5 chapters and have gotten like THREE reviews! THAT IS SICK/TWISTED/WRONG/MEAN/SAD/TEARFUL/DEPRESSING! So please make the author happy and review with NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter E i g h t

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: I am out of ideas for my little notes. I am bored of editing this story. Heh. Go read my other stories, they're better than this one. Actually, any story is better than this one. This story stinks. But hey- you still have to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight: What's Going On?_

"**A**ros..." Kairi spoke breathlessly.

"What?"

"H-hes here. I can see him."

"Whos here?"

All of a sudden Kairi felt pure horror. She was terrified and clenched her hands in a fist. Aros looked at her and stood up. He took her hand, trying to relax her. then looked at her, "Who is here?"

"Ansem."

Kairi bit her lip so hard it had started to bleed just a slight bit. Aros had no clue who this Ansem was, but he was sure she had probably told him before and he just didnt remember. Aros looked in the direction Kairi was looking.

Kairi released her lip and looked at Aros, "He'll kill me."

"I wont let him." There was a sound of pure determination in his voice,

The orange eyes seemed to be getting closer... and closer. Kairi jumped behind Aros, she was _terrified_.

Aros let go of her hand and got out his sword, it was The Guardian Blade (**I dont know, originally he had a Keyblade but I got rid of it so I am on improv... Heh.)**. He stood his ground waiting. He wasn't sure why Kairi was so afraid but odds were- it had be something scary. And as if my magic Ansem stood in front of Aros.

"Let me have her and I shall spare you." Ansem held out his hand as if Kairi were a toy or something that Aros had stolen.

"No."

Ansem sighed, "Very well then."

Aros stepped back and Kairi wasn't there, but he didnt want her to be found. He listened... it was dead quiet, not a rustle of a tree, not even wind was blowing. The whole world was a movie on pause.

Kairi hid behind the Gummi-ship, she watched the two, but was still too afraid to help. She hated how Ansem made her feel

**K**airi shook her head to erase the thoughts, she looked back the two, to see Aros lying on the ground, not moving. He was still breathing but deeply. Ansem was going to finish him off she was sure of it, he was going to try to take his heart,

"No!" Kairi ran over to the two and stood over Aros, "Go away!"

"Fine but it will be your loss. You see, I have taken this boys heart, and with his power... I shall become stronger, much stronger. He is dead, soon to be a heartless, which you yourself must finish off." Ansem smiled at his triumph.

"No! How could you?" Kairi threw a punch at Ansem, he grabbed her hand but didnt put it down.

"However- I am willing to make a deal."

"What?" Kairi would do anything to get Aros back, he had done this to save her after all.

"If you become my ally, I shall return this boy to his original state. This would mean helping me though. If you dont, I shall be quite amused seeing you have to kill your own friend.

Kairi looked down at Aros, she had to think quick. She sighed, it had to be done. Aros, and Sora could get rid of Kairi and Ansem, they could end all this darkness.

With anger burning in her voice, the auburn haired girl spoke, "Save him. I'll... help you."

Ansem smiled, "Good answer." He pulled Kairi to the side and put his hand over Aros. The boy opened his eyes and in that moment tried to jump up, "Kairi run!"

"I cant... You need to go away now. Find Sora!"

"Kairi? What happened?"

Kairi stepped forward. Her whole outfit was different, she had the heartless insignia on her shirt and a dark Keyblade in her hand. It looked like the one Riku had, but Sora had destroyed that one. "Aros, go! Find Sora! Before I"Kairi tried to fight the evil but it was so strong! Kairi had lost her hope and in that she had lost her will. Kairi slashed the dark black Keyblade at the blonde haired boy.

Aros was confused... but he knew something was wrong. He had to find Sora... and figure out what was going on...

* * *

**S**ora, Donald and Goofy had traveled for countless hours and had visited four worlds they knew and six they didn't. Donald had killed the leader of one for offering him Duck Soup. So, they were now out-laws of 3 worlds. The day was young, and so were they!

****

**S**ora had fallen asleep peacefully about an hour past and Goofy and Donald didnt want to wake him, when another world came into view. It was fairly small and appeared to have many kids running around. There was a tree house and a beautiful sea surrounding it.

Donald was the first to speak, "Wake him up!"

Goofy nodded and turned around in his seat to look at the sleeping Sora, carefully he poked the boy while talking, "Sora! I think we're here!"

Sora shook his head gently before fluttering his eyes open, "What?"

Donald spoke again, "I think this... is Destiny Island."

Sora nodded, "Lets go look... _in _a manner of speaking..."

****

**G**oofy maneuvered the Gummi-Ship down and pulled it into the oceans' dock while Donald tied it up. Sora jumped out of the ship and his feet hit an all too familiar sound of wood. Sora smiled as he heard the crashing of waves and the calls of seagulls.

Floods of memories came into his head like a mystery was being solved, faces... places... things... memories... tears... happiness... anger... love... Kairi?

"_Promise me you'll come back!"_

"_I swear, Kairi, I will!"_

**S**ora fell back and covered his eyes. It felt like he had been staring at the sun for an hour without blinking. He felt dizzy and disoriented.

"Sora!" Donald rushed over to his friends side, "Are you ok?"

Sora stood up slowly and uncovered his eyes, memories.. were they always so painful?

Sora had been gone for nearly two years but never imagined this... this feeling of guilt for no keeping his promise. But... he... he was there.

"Whats not fair?" A familiar female's voice called to him as he turned around, "Oh-my-gosh-Sora! You're... you're... so... hot! I-I mean, older!"

Sora smirked as he stood up, "Nice to hear you again Selphie."

****

**G**oofy and Donald looked at each other with sad expressions as they entered the Gummi-Ship, both took seats and Goofy started the ship up.

"Gawrsh Donald... are you uh sure we wanna do this?"

"We decided it'd be better to leave him here without a good-bye, remember Goofy? It was easier for us all, and its for Sora's well being."

"Ok..." Goofy trailed off, "did you leave his Keyblade?"

Donald nodded and looked out the window, Sora hadn't even noticed yet, he was talking with some girl in a yellow dress, "Yeah. I dont think he'll need it though."

* * *

**Ending Note: WOOT WOOT! Hey, guess what? THIS STORY IS FINALLY (almost) NEAR DONE! (author squeals) HURRAH! **

**Other Note: So, I need to tell you about another sotry that is coming up soon, it is an actually good story and guess what?- I WROTE IT! Its called, "The Girl at the Rock-Show" I was inspired by Blink 182's song "The Rock Show". Anyways, if you want to read the summary, look at my author page-thingie, its posted there. TaTa!**


	10. Chapter N i n e

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: YAY! Now the story _finally _gets interesting! I guess you should READ so you know what I am talking about!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Nine: The Meeting_

**S**omehow Aros managed to get back to the ship without being caught by Kairi or Ansem. He hid behind the ship ad buried his head in his knees, "How could this happen?"

Aros peered around the ship and couldn't see either of the two. Slowly, he braced himself and stood. He let out a quiet release of air when no one came and attacked him like he thought. Aros made way over to the entrance to the small ship and crawled into the drivers seat.

**A**ros had steered the small Gummi-Ship around aimlessly for hours, he looked out the window and down to see and bright, sunny island below. He figured that he could use some rest, so he pulled the ship down carefully and tied it to a small dock near some _real _boats.

He hopped out and looked the place over. It was a small island covered in sand with a lot of luscious palm trees and a waterfall. Another short island was connected by a rickety old bridge. You could see ladders everywhere- like it was some giant playground, like a play island for children. He glanced around and saw a few people, there was a girl with short brown hair and a bright yellow dress talking to a brown-haired boy whom had his back to Aros. A man with tall orange hair that defied gravity, whirling a Blitzball around on a finger and another boy whom, Aros guessed, was around his age. The boy had blonde hair also and was sitting down looking out at the sea. So far- no kids.

Just then the brown-haired girl covered her mouth and pointed at Aros. She pulled her eyes open wide and the brown-haired kid tilted his head confused. The man with orange-hair nudged the other boy with blonde-hair and the all started pointing. He felt like some animal on display in a view.

The brown-haired girl started talking, "Sora! He looks just like you!"

Sora? Here? Where?

* * *

**S**ora had talked to Selphie a lot that night after Donald and Goofy left and she helped clue him in on what had happened. She said everything was fine, everything was back to normal and that Kairi, had been here, but disappeared shortly after. She said that Wakka, Tidus and she had been fine but- they really missed Kairi, Riku and Sora.

The island still felt the same, warm in the day, cool in the night. It smelled like the sea and a blend of tropical fruits. He felt perfectly at home again, with the exception that... Kairi wasn't there to laugh at him when he goofed up. And Riku wasn't always trying to get him to do something useful... it w

The next morning was uneventful besides the fact Tidus got a resin stuck in his nose. Sora had wished he could have seen that! However- how the resin got there was a mystery... one Sora could live without knowing. Frankly- he didnt want to know.

After the resin emergency Tidus and Wakka had went outside and Tidus had sat down looking at the sea, it helped calm him down, after the traumatic incident. Sora went to stand near the oceans edge and listened to the rolling waves, Selphie insisted on staying with him.

It stayed like that for a while until Selphie gasped and started mumbling weird words like, "Sora! He's your twin!" Whatever she says... Sora thought.

Then suddenly Wakka and Tidus are running over pushing Sora in some direction of an apparent person.

The boy started talking "Are you... Sora?"

Sora didnt know why anyone would know him, "Yes... but who... who are you?"

"Sora! I finally found you! Kairi would be so happy!"

Sora dove to that voice and immediately shook him silly, "You know Kairi? Where is she? You have to take me to her!"

"I cant," he says, "that's why I'm here, we have to save her."

* * *

**Ending Note: Yes! I am _finally _getting a few reviews, tell people about this story dudes, I want people to read it, even if it is bad. Moogleluber, you _finally _reviewed everthing, you're truely a saint. Now what would I do without you my reviewing-pal? Heh, I dunno, I might go like, watch a movie. Anyways, all you reviewers, THANK YOU! If you want updates on everything, read my profile. **


	11. Chapter T e n

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: Ooooh the author knows a song! And it is called the "I DONT HAVE ANY COMMENTS SONG!" song. Haha. You just wasted 5 seconds of your life reading that. And you are about to waste about 8 minutes reading everything after this. Poor you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Ten: The Beginning of the End_

**K**airi sat on the windowsill-seat in her chamber of a room. The stone walls and dirty wood floors made it seem more like a prison. She sighed, what had she done? The girl was working for Ansem now, and if Aros didnt find Sora how would they stop her? And how long exactly would Kairi have control over her actions?

A pair of footsteps came up to the door and then pushed the rickety old door open, "I see you are awake."

Kairi glared at the man with the orange eyes, "Go away!"

"I figured you would like to know that they have met."

Kairi jolted up and knocked over some dusty books that were near her, "Aros found Sora?"

Ansem laughed, "Yes. and you are going to be there to 'welcome' their meeting/"

"What?" Kairi was dumbfounded, "You dont mean I'm going to fight do you? No! No!"

Ansem smirked, "Oh you will my dear- you see we made a deal so that I'd save this 'Aros' and quite frankly I never go back on deals so: too bad."

Kairi crossed her arms over her chest as she mused aloud, "Well you have no control over me and you cant exactly make me do anything when I get there."

"I wont have to."

Kairi slowly dropped her hands to her sides and a look of worry washed over her face, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well- already you have begun to change, like that boy Riku. He too changed. He thought the darkness could not control him, but look where he is now. You, my Kairi, have already welcomed the darkness in your heart whether you admit it or not. You are bitter and cold inside. When you come near Aros and Sora, that darkness with dive you to attack. And you will."

Kairi pulled her hands into fists and lunged at Ansem, "No! I wont do it!"

* * *

"**H**ow long has he been out there?" Selphie asked out loud, she looked at the brown haired teen standing on the shore of the island.

Aros leaned on the dock side and looked up at Selphie who was standing on the deck itself. He sighed and looked at the boy again, "About three hours now."

Selphie frowned then sat down, her legs draped over the edge of the dock, "Poor Sora. He must be cold... It gets cold here it night, Still... I really feel sorry for him."

Aros nodded, "Yeah. He flies all over the place to get home just to find out that Kairi is captured by Ansem to save a guy he doesn't know and now he has to fight her... maybe destroy her... to... end all the darkness. Or most of it... everyone knows that darkness with always remain. Its in every heart, even Sora's'.

Selphie looked down at Aros and nodded, "Sora always has a plan, cant always say its a smart one but... he always had a plan."

"Yeah but he never had to make a decision deciding weather or not he destroys his best friend has he?"

Selphie shrugged, "All I know is that Sora would die before he let something happen to Kairi," she sighed, "its so romantic!"

The blonde haired kid laughed and shook his head, "Somehow I think Sora doesn't agree."

"Well why not?"

Aros spoke even while he walked over to Sora, "Because he might have to _kill_ her." The boy walked over to Sora and tapped his shoulder to let him know he was there.

* * *

**S**ora lowered his head and kicked the sand at his feet, "Why does this all happen to me?"

Aros looked at the ocean, "Everything happens for a reason."

Sora sighed in disbelief, "So I'm meant to kill Kairi and to never see Riku again? Sora raised his voice, "I'm meant to ruin my whole life and almost die for people I dont even know? I'm meant to never tell Kairi how much I _love_ her?" Sora covered his mouth hearing what he had just said. Then he realized how loud he had said it, everyone had heard, Sora shook his head, "Wait.."

Aros put his hand on Sora's shoulder, "You are meant to save the lives of innocent people everywhere. You are meant to justify what is wrong, to conquer all the darkness you can. And you are meant to love Kairi. Because- no matter where you both are, your hearts are connected."

* * *

**Ending Note: Well, its the beginning of the end, only ONE more chapter. I might make and Epilogue... not sure. _If _I can get like.. 35-40 reviews, you'll get one. If not, oh well. I have a life too. Heh, I know, I'm evil. REVIEW!**


	12. T h e E n d

_- B l i n d H e a r t -  
__The debut piece of Kingdom.Writer_

**Authors Note: "YES!" the author screamed in EXTREME happiness, "This fan fiction is _finally _over! Its over! Its OVER!" She danced in circles and clapped her hands, "See? I am just as happy as you that this fiction is over!" Don't forget to review it! NO Flames, 'Cept for me! I am allowed to give flames, ONLY ME! Other than that, enjoy and savor the very last chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I share credit with the name 'Aros' although... I forget who I share credit with! I do own the plot, and when I first posted it, it was the ONLY story on Fan Fiction with any character blind... now there is like 30... oh well...

* * *

**

_Chapter Eleven:Like a Dream_

**K**airi sighed and very slowly walked toward her fate. A portal of sorts- it was a swirling purple and black colored thing with a heartless insignia on it. Ansem smirked and shoved her forward.

Kairi locked her knees, trying not to fall in, even though, reluctantly- she would have to. She steadied and walked in with as much dignity as you could possess in these types of situations.

**S**ora and Aros had been walking aimlessly around the islands for about an hour in silence. Basically- Sora was still shaken and Aros was trying to keep Sora from doing something drastic. After a minute Sora stopped walking and was forced to his knees by an unbearable pressure in his head, which made a loud yell emerge from him. Aros tried to help but very quickly Sora stood up and looked at his hands, his vision... it... was back! Something must have happened! But what? **((For your info its that he finally kept his promise to Kairi- he got back to her. Heh, I lost inspiration. Sue me.))

* * *

**

**S**lowly she opened her eyes to see a brightly shining sun above her. She listened to the rolling waves to her left an

d she stood. She stood and rubbed her head. The auburn haired girl gripped the dark keyblade in her hand, then felt for her dagger and let herself get choked up... then... 

he saw her...

For a moment- just a moment- Soars enchanting blue eyes met with Kairi's eyes. For a split second Sora broke down and almost cried. For what seemed like an eternity Kairi couldn't move. For a minute nothing happened.

But then they both started slowly walking toward each other, but after that Sora just sprinted over as fast as he could. A pause came in between them then Sora just broke down, he dropped his Keyblade and grabbed Kairi in a tight embrace. Kairi- just for a second hugged back, but then, as Ansem pointed out- she couldn't fight the darkness. With that she took the small dagger that she had in her hand and stabbed Sora, after that she skillfully put the dagger in its sheath and picked up her Keyblade again, she pointed it at Sora moving it with his movements.

Kairi screamed at herself from inside, she watched and screamed. Sora looked at Kairi and tried to stay standing, but, he just couldn't. He hit the ground and cried. He had waited two years te see her and... she is trying to kill him?

Aros had just caught up to them and saw Kairi raise the Keyblade about to deal out a fatal blow. He yelled out for her attention and got it. Aros ran up to Kairi and stood over Sora, "Kairi! This is SORA!"

Kairi looked away from Aros' eyes and her hand wavered, "No..."

Sora bit his lip and started to stand. He gripped his wound and once he was standing, "Kairi... what... are you doing?"

Kairi dropped the Keyblade and gripped her side, it felt like she had stabbed herself in the same place she had stabbed Sora. She shivered and fell to her knees have an 'inner battle of the 'Kairis'.

Kairi, the dark Kairi, won right then and there. The auburn haired girl stood up with the Keyblade in her hand and stabbed it into Aros heart. Now- it may seem bloody and horrible, it was horrible but, just like it had happened to Sora, Aros body vanished in swirls of deep purple. After that, no-one paid mind to the heartless of Aros that would appear.

Sora yelled as loud as he could, he couldn't take it anymore, if this is what his life was going to be- he would let Kairi finish him off, "Don't you remember?"

Kairi, the good on inside her, was screaming a 'yes'. The Kairi on the outside dropped the Keyblade and grabbed her head in pain.

Sora fell down to his knees and coughed. He still held the very badly bleeding wound. Kairi was just dying inside, with everything this good Kairi had left she willed her body toward the secret place, tying to get Sora away.

* * *

**S**ora stood there for a moment looking at the sand then looked to where Kairi was at. A very scared Selphie rushed over to Sora and looked at him, "Oh-my-gosh! Don't move!" Selphie knelt down and tried to get the deep cut to stop bleeding. She succeeded to a point then Sora just pushed her away and he stood up, holding his wound, and walked over to the secret place. 

He wobbly made his way near her.

"Sora... please... please just kill me! I don't want this anymore! I just want you to be alive and happy... I... I'm too dangerous."

Sora shook his head and knelt down next to Kairi with a groan of pain, "Kairi... I will _never_ hurt you." Kairi had never heard her Sora, the innocent curious, stubborn Sora sound like this. She moved her head so she wasn't facing him anymore. She felt a tear gently hit her hand. Was.. was Sora crying? For her?

Sora started talking again, his voice shaky, "Kairi... you have to fight this darkness! Please, keep fighting remember?"

Kairi, the good Kairi, was now winning this battle, "...yes."

Sora coughed and tried to touch Kairi's hand but that sent the darkened side into attack mode. Kairi tried to punch Sora but he was so much stronger than the frail Kairi that all he had to do was grab her wrist. Kairi attempted to attack with her other hand, he grabbed that hand too. Sora shook his head, "I cannot believe this..." This is how it stayed for a moment. His eyes were tearly, which was plain-out-weird for Sora. Sora _never _cried. Not for _anything._

Kairi looked at him and relaxed her mussels. Now, the darker Kairi was beginning to remember what she had forgotten. A ray of hope in her forever darkened life: Sora.

Sora coughed again, still feeling weaker as he wound was still bleeding, but not as much since Selphie had put a bandage on it. Sora felt Kairi relax and he knew that she was back. He let go of her wrists and touched her face. He smiled the smile only meant for her and Kairi fought away the rest of all that darkness in her.

Kairi tried to stand but back came 'evil Kairi' trying her best to kill Sora while she had the chance.

"Kairi! Listen to me: promise you'll listen!"

Kairi was battling this question and screamed out as an answer.

Sora only prayed this would work. It was something, the only thing he could think of. The boy looked at Kairi, he hated this to be happening to her. He pinned her to the wall harder and put his forehead against to top of her head as he cried out, "I love you."

Kairi froze. If there was one thing darkness hated, it was love, even the word love, if it was sincere could and would crush it. Sora released his firm grip on her and now his hands were just hanging there as he cried, he gave it everything he had. Kairi stopped squirming and listened to Sora crying, she never thought that, ever, would she head her Sora cry. He was always such a right 'little boy' in her mind. Why would he cry for her?

"And I have to know... do you love me too?" Sora already knew this answer, he was _Sora_. That was it, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, nothing more. He knew that was her answer but he had to know for sure.

Both of their hands lowered down off the wall and they looked at each other for a minute. Sora's expression had the word 'hurt' all over it. Kairi knew it was her fault. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Sora put his hands around Kairis waist and closed his eyes, not wanting to move.

Unknown to everyone else, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Aros were in the secret place watching. You see, although our tale didn't really say too much, Aros and Selphie became very close. Just like Kairi had hugged Sora to protect him in Hollow Bastion, Selphie had protected Aros when he needed it. He was back now, Aros stood beside Selphie at this moment.

Sora loosened his grip for a moment and looked at her while smiling his innocent, wicked-cute smile.

Kairi smiled a little smile back, "I love you too."

Sora craned his neck down to capture Kairi's lips in a kiss. The girl eagerly kissed back, she had waited for this kiss for two years now.

One could never just imagine that kiss, you would have had to go through everything those two did to understand the beauty of it. Everyone clapped whom was in the room. Even Aros got a kiss that day, by a certain yellow-dressed girl.

_It was so real... So bizarre... Like a dream... but too... real _

**The End

* * *

**

**Ending Notes: Well? How was it? I put the Aros/Selphie thing in there so it was a double-happy ending. Whats that you say? You say it sucked? Well, you nerd, I said that it sucked at the VERY beginning of this story! If you _listened _to me, then you wouldn't have to be reading this! Anyways, Review for me and make the author VERY happy! MAYBE- if I get enough reviews, I'll make a sequel, from Riku's POV of something, but it would be better because I wrote this A LONG time ago, and believe it or not- I _have _gotten better at writing. If you want a sequel, tell me in your REVIEW. Ja Ne!**

**Questions?: Hmm... I figured you may have a few question so I decided to answer them.**

**Q: Why was Sora like, not blind anymore all of a sudden?  
****A: Well, for lack of inspiration, Sora was returned his eyesight because he kept his promise to get back to Kairi!**

**Q: I didn't understand the, "**_ It was so real... So bizarre... Like a dream... but too... real_**" thing... whats the deal?  
****A: Go back and read waaay back at the beginning, both of them had little dream things and they said that little quotie thing!**

**Q: Goofy and Donald?  
****A: I don't really care enough to decide. :shrug:**

**Q: WHAT WAS THE DEAL WITH AROS/KAIRI?  
****A: I dunno, it just _came _to me. Hey, I'm a fan of Sora/Kairi personally, so don't take it offensively. **

**Q: How many reviews do you need to get before you make an epilogue and/or sequel?  
****A: GOOD QUESTION:claps hands: I need 35-40 or more. **

**Q: Besides a sequel, can we expect any more fics from you?  
****A: YES! The main reason I was not updating was because I was _writing _new fics! Go and read them, they're good stuff:cheesy smile:**

**Q: YOU MADE KAIRI STAB SORA! DIE!  
****A: It seemed like a good idea at the time :sheepish grin:**

**Q: Can I leave now?  
****A: ONLY AFTER YOU REVIEW!**

_Sincerely,  
_-y a k o s o k u -


End file.
